nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 28:Amy Rose VS Princess Peach
Welcome to One Minute Brawl! This is the 28th episode. This time we have, Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. and Amy Rose, the hammer-wielding hedgehog. The Fight Location:Peach's Castle Time:8:00AM Amy had wondered into the Mushroom Kingdom and knocked on Peach's castle's doors. Peach opened the door and said "A hedgehog"? "Sorry, you're not welcome here". She closed the door on Amy and left. Of course, Amy got mad and smacked the door with her hammer. "That door costed 400 coins". said Peach. Peach took an aggresive stance and so did Amy. WHAT IS MORE SCARY? PINK OR PINK? Amy ran and smacked Peach with her hammer. Peach went flying into the stairway and she pulled a vegetable out of the ground and threw it at Amy. Amy dodged and said "Someone who can throw radishes at me"? "Really"? "That's my opponent"? "Are you challenging me"? "You want a different challenge"? "Fine". "Peach, Amy, meet my friend here". "His name is Majin Buu". "But you can call him Buu". \ Buu punched Peach flying out of her castle and then kicked Amy flying underground. Then Buu shot a chocolate beam and turned Amy into chocolate. Buu ate Amy and obtained a hammer. "Buu wonders what this is". said Buu looking at the hammer. Peach came back in and hit Buu with a golf club. Buu looked at her and smacked her with the hammer. Buu blasted a ki blast at Peach, but a portal opened and a small pink dude came out and ate the blast. Peach looked surprised and said "Kirby"? Kirby looked at Peach "HIIIIII"! said Kirby. Peach pointed behind Kirby. Kirby turned around and saw an angry Buu standing there. "YOU WRECKED BUU'S PLAN"! "BUU WRECK YOU"! Kirby summoned his warp star and it slammed into Buu and knocked him outside the castle. Kirby flew outside after him and the 2 stared each other down. WHOA! DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Kirby went into his hypernova form and Buu turned into Kid Buu. Kid Buu made the PLANET BURST! Kirby prepared his energy. Kid Buu fired the Planet Burst at Kirby. Kirby inhaled it. Buu looked surprised. Kirby shot the hypernova planet burst at Buu. Kid Buu grabbed it and began to push it back down. Kirby panicked and ended up getting hit by the planet burst. The planet burst disinagrated Kirby. Peach walked outside withe the 7 crystal stars. Peach used them and she became the SHADOW QUEEN! Buu and the Shadow Queen looked at each other. ROUND 3? OH WELL! FIGHT! Shadow Queen blasted Buu with a laser and knocked him into the nearby mountain. Buu flew back out and kicked Peach out of the Shadow Queen and then elbowed her 20 feet underground. Buu became Super Buu and said "I have had enough of this planet". He made the planet burst. Peach got back up and called for Mario. Mario arrived and said "HOLY SHIT"! "NOW YOU CALL ME"? Mario took out a star and used it. Then he ran at Buu as fast as he could. The star's limitless power overpowered the ball and killed Buu. KO? (Dio) Who knows if Buu is really dead? He does survive planet explosions. I'm not sure if the star was enough. BUT, He is more powerful than Kirby, Peach, Amy, Mario, and the Shadow Queen. This was more of a guantlet than a fight I guess. Buu was a truly powerful force, but he ended up beating all but 2 of his opponents. I guess Buu was a little TOO desparate to become a star. The Winners Are; Mario and Peach (Peach and Amy will have their real OMB another day) (Also, Kirby and Buu may have their own OMB one day) NEXT TIME We have... The Terminator VS Omega THE BATTLE OF 2 MACHINES BUILT TO KILL A SPECIFIC PERSON! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights